A Fox and Cat Chat
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: A drabble where Rena Rouge and Chat Noir spend a little time after a fight to catch not only their breath, but their friendship. It doesn't matter that Chat didn't have to wait with her, he liked having friends. Especially awesome ones like the new super heroine Rena Rouge. One-shot


_A drabble I made that didn't fit into any story, but I figured some people would like it. So it's posted as a one-shot for you guys to enjoy!_

* * *

Chat Noir breathed a deep sigh of relief, letting his body slouch over and head hang down to place his hands on his knees. His lady was standing beside him, beaming at her yoyo that never failed her. And to his left, Chat was more than grateful to see Rena Rouge leaning on the wall with a hazardous expression. He couldn't blame her- the two of them had to be chased by an army of flying lipsticks to pose as distractions while Ladybug set up her trap.

Chat turned to her, and gave Rena a grin, "We almost got _smacked_ , didn't we Rena?"

The girl broke out into a mirror grin, and she nodded, "Right about that Chat!"

Ladybug was suddenly in front of the two of them, offering her hands with her smile ever-present, "You guys did great!"

"Thank you Milady," Chat didn't take her hand, but allowed Ladybug to pull Rena up with both her hands, "But Rena did more running than I did."

Rena's head whipped up, but although her hair was flying all about, she shook her head and replied, "It was a team effort Chat Noir!"

Ladybug nodded, "I agree, that akuma would have never been defeated without us three working together."

Both Chat and Rena agreed- but they couldn't say it. It was hard to talk normally with your heart banging against your ribs and your head spinning and limbs aching and some odd body parts stinging from those lip bombs.

Ladybug offered her fist, "Pound it?"

Both Rena and Chat responded immediately, "Pound it!"

Chat went back to his original position, hands on knees while Rena still remained upright- but she was going to drop any time…

Chat chuckled out of the blue, and Ladybug arched an eyebrow. Rena just tilted her head.

Chat grinned, and he looked up at the pair of girls, "Those were Lip _Bombs_ , not Lip Balms."

Ladybug shook her head and placed her hand on her face, "That's the fourth time you've said that Chat- and it isn't getting any funnier."

Rena jabbed a finger in Ladybug's direction, "It was funny the first two times- but not anymore."

The boy pouted in good humor, "Meowch."

And at that word, Ladybug's earrings gave a loud beep- reminding them all that she had a secret identity to protect. The girl instinctively reached up to shield her ears, and Rena and she made eye contact. The message was clear- Ladybug would return to Rena to collect the kwami.

Chat sighed, and dropped his head lower, "You can't stay just for a little while longer Bugaboo?"

Ladybug had already whipped out her yoyo, "Sorry Chat- you know why I can't."

She swung it, "And don't call me Bugaboo!"

And she was off into the sun. Neither Chat nor Rena could have followed with their eyes even if they had tried- but they had more important things to do- like breathe.

Both superheroes dropped to the floor. Rena slumped to sit, while Chat just landed on his knees. And they gulped down air as though starved.

Chat took a huge breath, "Why did it have to be _lipstick_?"

Rena gasped out a giggle, but she replied, "Not into cosmetics?"

Chat shook his head, and wiped the hair away from his face, "Opposite actually- those products that the villain used- were all expensive- good quality."

Rena's jaw dropped and she turned to look Chat full in the face, he turned to her as well, and they both noticed how red their faces had been and wondered if Ladybug had noticed. But Rena interrupted their trail of thoughts.

"How did you know that Chat Noir?" And she leaned forward, eyes squinting, "About the lipstick brands?"

Chat grinned, and leaned back, "I swear you're a reporter- you've got the creepy look in your eyes again,"

Rena gasped, but then laughed along with the boy, "You're not wrong Chat Noir,"

Chat reached up to point to his ears, "Cat Senses, never failed."

Rena pointed to her ears, "Fox senses- never failed to sense out a good story."

Chat Noir gasped dramatically, hands reaching to his heart, "Oh no! How ever can I hide?"

And he leaned forward nearer to his knees, so that his back was hunched and in a protective arch, "I don't want this sly fox to sniff out my secret identity."

Rena Rouge burst into laughter, and gently punched Chat's shoulder, "Dork!"

And Chat joined her in laughter, fixing his posture so that he sat crossed legged beside her. And she had opted to straighten her legs before her and rest her elbows on her knees. Chat sighed in content, and squinted up at the sky.

"What a day," Chat commented, and he pointed up, "Not a cloud in the sky."

Rena turned her head up, and she nodded, "No wonder it's so hot- but not as hot as the akuma was…"

And she sent Chat Noir a wicked smile. He fake gasped, and his head shot to her, "Rena!"

She shrugged, and looked back up at the sky, "What? The giant lipstick staff got burnt. So it really was hot,"

Chat chuckled, and nodded as well, "True- but that was still mean."

Rena smiled- at the sky, not at Chat, "The akumatized man is fine though, the police are talking with him and so is his girlfriend."

The question shot out of Chat before he could rethink, "Do you have one?"

Rena turned to him with wide eyes, "What? A girlfriend?"

Chat shook his head, and straightened up to lean closer to Rena, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rena grinned and she leaned right back, "That's none of your concern Chat Noir,"

Chat didn't back down, and another inch was stolen by him, "It's only fair that you answer,"

And she went closer, "Why fair?"

"You asked how I knew cosmetics, and I asked if you had a boyfriend," Chat gave her the grin she had earlier used on him, "Question for a question?"

Rena hummed, and tilted her head, "I like the sound of this…"

Chat nodded, and tilted his head in the opposite direction, "Whadya say?"

Rena nodded, and stole the last few inches so that her nose bumped his, "Deal!"

He laughed, but didn't pull back. Instead he pushed so that his head was bracing hers, "You first."

Rena sighed, and straightened her face, but still touching Chat, "I have a boyfriend. His name's is N…"

Chat pulled back slightly and held up his hands, "I didn't ask for his name!"

And when Rena arched a brow, he explained, "I might know him, and then your identity will be revealed."

Rena's eyes widened, and she nodded slowly, "You've got a point!"

And Chat looked away from her to inspect his clawed gloves, "I always have sharp points,"

Rena rolled her eyes, and then leaned away so that they were merely side by side and not too close, "Your turn."

Chat folded his arms, and hummed up at the sky, and Rena encouraged him, "Well?"

Chat couldn't help the smile that snuck up on his face, a soft one that revealed the sadness in his eyes, "My mom- she taught me how to use makeup. It used to be one of 'our things'- dress up."

Chat couldn't go into details, but he didn't have to. Rena nodded and accepted this. And before silence could overcome them, they tried to save the conversation.

"So your mom,"

"Your boyfriend…"

And they cut their sentence off, and they glanced at each other before chuckling. And so, the conversation drifted to a comfortable stop. It would be visited, but not for a long, long, time.

Chat Noir blinked quickly, shaking the thoughts of his mother out of his head. It wouldn't do to be sad now- he was Chat Noir. He could be sad as Adrien, but not when Rena was there. The last thing she needed was to have a miserable moody superhero beside her.

Rena suddenly smiled, "Why are you waiting with me Chat? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

And Chat recognized that reporter look in her eyes, but this time, it was mingled with a shimmer of gratitude, "And when Ladybug comes, you know you have to leave. So why wait?"

Chat shook his head, "It's Sunday afternoon- nothing special on my agenda."

He lied. But no one needed to know that he was skipping piano practice, nor that he had skulked from fencing- and that he ought to complete that last History Chapter from class.

Chat put his hands behind his head to give the impression of laziness, "It's much more fun to stay here with you so…"

She finished his sentence, "So we could Chat?"

The boy beamed, and cried, "Spot on!"

And once again they descended into little chuckles. The kind that new but good friends would share. And they didn't know it yet, but it was such a friendship their civilians selves were bound to have. That, and so much more.


End file.
